In recent years great effort has been devoted to the development of personnel neutron dosimeters. Attempts to replace the conventional emulsion dosimeter, which has many shortcomings, by polycarbonate foils have been successful for energies above 1 MeV (Gr78, Os77, Ei80a). Damage sites produced by recoil carbon and oxygen nuclei are revealed as visible pits by electrochemical etching, a technique which was introduced by Tommasino (To70) and later used successfully by Sohrabi (So74). Albedo dosimeters based on the backscattering of thermal neutrons from the body and usually composed of .sup.6 LiF and .sup.7 LiF pairs are used in several laboratories (Ha77, Gr78, Pi78). These dosimeters are strongly energy dependent and sensitive to gamma and beta radiations. Quite recently a new type of plastic, made from a diester of a carbonic acid and sold under the trade name CR-39 by American Acrylic Company (hereinafter referred to as a CR-39 plastic, a CR-39 material, or as a CR-39 foil) CR-39, was developed (Car78, Ca78) and is expected to be useful in the detection of fast and medium energy neutrons down to 200 keV. This sensitivity is based on damage sites produced by recoil protons. Recent studies of this material (To80) indicate that low energy proton tracks below 0.6 MeV are revealed by electrochemical etching with very low efficiency. Chemical etching alone is more efficient but it results in small pits which need very large magnification for reading, making the scanning procedure rather tedious. Presently, no personnel neutron dosimeter is Rem equivalent in the energy region of 1 eV to 1 MeV. Also, because the above dosimeters are complex and are composed of several components (Pi78, Gr80), the dose interpretation is difficult.